the_events_of_sudrian_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
Percy
Percy is one of the original engines to work on the North Western Railway. He is considered a mixed traffic engine, as he is perfectly capable of pulling both passengers and freight. Even if he isn't as big as the other mixed traffic engines, he makes up for his small size with hard work and enthusiasm. Throughout the series, Percy is seen pulling mainly freight trains, and hates dealing with the nonsense of the Troublesome Trucks. He enjoys spending time with his closest friends Thomas and Toby, spending his free time bumping the trucks around the yards. Personality Percy is a rather cheeky, but kind engine, and generally behaves well, except when he is getting into mishaps from being over-eager. He loves teasing the others, especially the bigger engines, such as Gordon and James, but is always brought down to earth in due course by anyone who gives him the moral to learn, especially the Fat Controller. Percy is incredibly accident-prone and has many accidents, sometimes due to his own silliness or his tricks backfiring. He holds the dubious record of the most accidents, with seven - crashing into some buffers, falling into the sea, being pushed onto a brake van, colliding with a lime cart, being hit by a falling crate of treacle, and colliding with a luggage cart. So far, his silliest accident yet was when he slipped on oily rails and crashed through the chocolate factory and emerged covered in chocolate. Despite this, he always tries to do his best, learn from his mistakes and get his jobs done, a loyalty which Sir Topham Hatt has praised him for on many occasions. Although their friendship has been turbulent at times, Thomas is generally portrayed as Percy's best friend, and is also good friends with Toby as well. While he has had a small rivalry with Harold, stemming from their race, they are always willing to help each other when in trouble. Percy can also be seen as an easy target for teasing by the big engines, especially whenever he has an accident or when he is afraid of something. He also has held a grudge from them about their tricking him into misinterpreting a signal, but silenced this with some help from Duck. This shows that, when nonsense goes too far, Percy will not stand for it and seek help to settle the matter for good, even if he faces a reprimanding from Sir Topham Hatt for it. Appearances Season 1 "Keep On Keeping On" Percy is first seen at Tidmouth Sheds, while everybody else shrugs off James' complaints, Percy takes them seriously, and fearfully asks if they're true. When James says yes, he backs into his shed and hides for the rest of the night. "By A Hair" Percy backs down onto a goods train at Wellsworth Station, just as Emily leaves with Duck's passengers. Stepney greets him, and Percy tells him where he's headed, until Diesel shows up. Percy insults him, then leaves the station shortly after. Later, Diesel pulls up behind him, and he explains that he ran out of coal and apologizes for his rudeness, asking for help. Percy is surprised that he's willing to help and be friends. He wishes he could assist with moving the train. He begins to panic when he hears Gordon approaching, but Diesel saves him and takes the blow instead. Percy tells Gordon that he should go back to Wellsworth and get the Breakdown Train. Borrowing some coal, Percy races back to the station, where Stepney, Duck, and now Donald as well are waiting. He explains the situation, so Duck and Donald leave with the Breakdown Train, leaving behind a very worried Percy. "Strange Places, Friendly Faces" Percy passes Henry while he takes the mail train. He blows a friendly "hello" whistle to him, he whistles back. He then continues puffing down the line. "Hostility" Percy wakes up at Tidmouth Sheds, and exclaims in happy surprise that Diesel has returned. When James gets angry, Percy reminds him that he'd saved him from being the one to get knocked off the rails. Later that day, he is called to Knapford along with the scottish twins. When Sir Topham Hatt asks him if he knows where Henry could be, he sadly admits he does not. He proceeds to puff away with a train of milk. "Dishonor" Percy is seen with James, Edward and Emily stuck on the main line due to the blockade the diesels made. When James starts accusing Diesel of creating the blockade, Percy defends him, which leads to James thinking that they are working together. James then attempts to make everyone believe his theory, but none of them do. Percy gets more desperate, feeling anxious as James rudely interrogates him. At last, Percy has had enough, he takes a stand and insults James, calling him a coward. James ends up pushing Percy off the tracks for this. After James leaves, Percy is re-railed, and everyone goes into their sheds for the night. "A Long Ways From Home" In the 1961 flashback, Percy puffs through Knapford with a train of milk tankers. A few days later, he attends the funeral for Carol Oltera at Wellsworth Station. "World Order - Part 2" Percy is woken up by Thomas, and is happily surprised to see Henry has returned. He cheerfully introduces himself to Violet, and asks about Diesel 10, and the murder of Charlie. He immediately regrets it, feeling bad for bringing it up. The next day, he and all of the other engines are gathered at Knapford Docks so that Thomas and Henry can make an announcement. "Mysteries Begin" Percy watches as Sodor's residents evacuate from the island, and plans what to do with the others. When James shows up at the Docks and apologizes suddenly, Percy accepts, welcoming him back to the group. After James, Thomas, Henry, and Gordon leave to search for Diesel, Percy sneaks away and follows them. Just after Thomas banishes James from Sodor, Percy puffs up, shocked at what he saw. Thomas tells him to come with him back to the Docks to talk to the others. "For A Brighter Future" A the two head back to the Docks, Percy asks what exactly happened between him and James. Before Thomas can answer, Percy stops, spotting several diesels ahead of them. Quickly, they sneak to Knapford Station. Percy stays there alone while Thomas leaves to get a dynamite boxcar. He tells Percy to bump the truck into the station when he says to. Worried, but confident, Percy agrees. So, when Thomas cries for him to do it, Percy does. The station explodes and kills several diesels. Percy and Thomas watch as the station burns. Percy comments sadly about Knapford's demise. Just as they're about to leave, they hear a familiar voice from inside the station. Suddenly, pieces of BoCo shoot out at them. Percy cries out in horror, but Thomas makes him leave so they can survive. "The Fire In All Of Us" Thomas leads Percy down a wooded track so they can hide from diesels until it's safe. Later, just as Edward is almost killed, Percy and Thomas arrive, saving him. Then, the three of them flee Sodor, not hearing Mavis calling for help. Percy sadly puffs along as Knapford finally burns to the ground fully from his actions. Season 2 "What We've Lost" Percy, along with Edward and Thomas, arrive at the destroyed shunting yards that Henry told them about. Percy wants to continue on, looking for their friends, but Thomas shuts him down, saying that they're safer staying here for the time being. Percy shouts at him, saying that they can't leave Sodor engines behind. Later, the three engines hide behind some trucks, as a diesel oils in, attempting to find any steam engines nearby. Thomas and the others stay deathly quiet, until he leaves. "Mourning Has Arrived" Percy comments that it's been several hours since they've been waiting for the others to show up. After Percy lets Thomas and Edward privately talk, he and Thomas are about to leave the yards, when they all hear Gordon's whistle. Percy quietly express joy and relief that his friends made it. The others stop near them and a happy reunion is had. The engines begin telling of who was lost to the Sodor battle. Percy is saddened to hear about Molly, and Mavis' presumed death. When Rosie asks for BoCo, Percy thinks back to starting the fire that killed him. Suddenly, Percy and the others hear a noise from a nearby siding. Percy waits back while Thomas and Violet go to check it out. "Up In Arms" Percy will appear in this episode Killed Victims This list shows the victims Percy has killed: * Ted * Marcus * Billy * Jeremy * Diesel 2 * BoCo (Indirectly Caused) List Of Appearances Trivia * Percy is the first member of The Steam Team to be a main character of an episode. ** The main character in Episode 1 was Diesel. ** The main character of Episode 2 was Mavis. * Percy is TheGreenCaterpillar and Avonside Studios 0-4's favorite character from the show. * Percy has the most named killed victims of Season 1, with 5 out of 6 of his victims being named. Characters Category:Steam Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:Green Engines Category:Alive Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters